2012-09-04 Loki's Back
Yankee Stadium, just after 9 in the evening. It's a charity game. The New York Yankees vs. the winners of this past seasons High School championships. It's all in good fun, to raise money for cancer research and St. Jude's Children's hospital. There is a meet and greet scheduled after the match up, and so the tickets came with a goodly price tag. The stands are crowded, the beer and hotdogs are flowing freely, and all in all...it's a grand night so far. The Yankees are up 4 to 1, and here comes the 7th inning stretch. Thats when everything goes wrong. A man walks onto the field. Not unusual in and of itself, save this man is wearing a bright green tunic, belted over black leathers. Oh...and he appeared just behind second base in a brilliant flash of light with a small army and a demon in tow. Numbering 13 in total they range from a couple of elven archers, to one very large, very tall, and very angry looking frost giant. People are starting to freak out a little, as security starts to rush the field. The first security guard to approach gets sent sailing backwards into the upperdecks by a casual flick of Loki's hand. Thats when people start to scream. They are running for the exits now, only to find the exits blocked by some kind of invisible force field. The players are fleeing the field as well, as the 13 members of Loki's army starts to lay into them, almost playing with them. Loki himself stops on the pitchers mound. The mound at Yankee Stadium. It's been called the lonelist place in the world. It also happens to sit on a very potent magical ley line. A line that Loki needs for his magic tonight. The fact that this is a special charity game would explain why Mend is there in costume. After all, it strikes her as a good thing for the Titans to support...medical research for young people. The kind of thing the teenaged mutant will almost certainly never need for herself. Then...it happens. She stands as the teleport effect clears to reveal the supervillain. With minions. Okay. This isn't good. The only member of the team here would be the weakest...Nightwing might not have powers, but his skill levels place him well above her. Rather than run for the exits, she hops up to perch on the back of her seat, making a quick tactical assessment. Quick, because she doesn't want to be shot, and some of the Evil Minions have bows. A moment later, a thunder crack echos across the area setting off more than one car alarm. The feel of Loki's entrance into Yankee stadium, the panic and chaos that ensues as demons, drow archers, and a front giant begin to lay into the players, is sends a Call through the fabric of Midgard to her Protector. Dark stormy thunderclouds roll in. A sharp cold wind kicks up, and from the sky drops Thor. Like a meteor, the Thunder God falls from sky to Earth, landing in a crouch ten feet in front of the pitcher's mound. Mjolnir in hand, Thor lifts his gaze to Loki. A number of emotions flash across his features in nearly a heartbeat. JOY! "Brother! You live." Because Thor believed the rumor from Asgard of Loki's death at the hands of a strike force sent by the Elf King of Alfheim. Confusion! "What is the mening of this attack?" Because Loki promised no mischief! What day is it again? Anger! "What has thou done, Brother, bringing a frost giant of Jotunheim to Midgard!?" Because the Bifrost is locked! Such a thing should not be possible. In short: What the Hel is going on here? Nate keeps in his head a list of things he wants to do. Watching baseball was one of them, since he had heard from old men back home how awesome it is. Well, he was not impressed until the intruders appeared. Now, that is interesting! Unfortunately, on a second glance, it is probably not normal. Getting hit by the panicky thoughts of a few thousands of scared and angry minds is a novel and highly unpleasant experience, too. Muttering curses and reinforcing his mind-shields, he stumbles forwards, trying to avoid the fleeing crowd and reach the field. No tactical assessments, no. The young man just wants to punch someone. The demon that Loki arrives with looks every bit the part with long horns curling back her head, a glowing red the encompasses both eyes, fangs showing through that wicked smile that seems to be in place on her lips and then long talons that are there in place of her fingernails. The demoness, as it very clearly feminine, is dressed in a long black skirt that's slit up each side to mid thigh as well as an emerald green corset with golden threads weaved through it. She stands at Loki's back yet a few feet from him, giving him the room he needs to work while guarding him. Black fire surrounds her hands, her power coming out in full force. Anyone with any sense for magic at all would feel how the dark magic emcompasses her. Waiting to be called on and pushed out. Several of those warriors that came with them will glance at Satana once in a while before then turning and attacking, as if following a silent order. Thor's arrival causes a look that can be called nothing short of evil... Her smile... the way her eyes flare as she places herself between the two brother's, eyeing the blonde. Wonder if he'll remember her this time... Terrance had originally come here in order to get away from the worries of his life for a while. The reduced prices from the norm for a charity game seemed to be appropriate, and honestly? There didn't seem to be any chance of running into frenzied mobs or frightened people that might set him off, right? ... right? He had been enjoying the game, but when the new players took the field that rapidly began to change. "No... please, no." He could feel the panic starting around him, and he knew what he had to do: He had to get away from /them,/ as quickly as possible. Therefore, rather than running for the exits, Terry ran against the crowd, hopping down one row of seats after another to keep out of the aisle and away from as many civilians as possible. Yes, he was going towards what most people would consider the real danger... but the new 'pitcher' and his team were the lesser of two evils in his book, right now. There's another smaller meteor landing shortly after Thor. Axiom, having been training with the god of thunder, is already mimicking him. He dusts himself off as he stands, looking up and letting out a squeak at the sight of Loki. A scowl forms on the teen's face moments later and his grip on his mimicked hammer tightens. "Oh so n-not good..." he trails off, looking around at everything assembled. When he sees Satana, he frowns a moment but shakes it off. "Really not good..." Loki smiles brilliantly as his brother lands in front of him on the field. "Brother!" the God of Evil exclaims a moment, before motioning to the side as the lumbering frost giant rushes forward to play golf with is giant club, using Thor as the ball. "Meet my cousin, Jord." Loki says with a smile before spreading his hands. The pitcher's mound becomes surrounded with a pale glowing circle, and a shimmering shield appears as Loki kneels down and closes his eyes. He starts to chant softly, and from the sounds of it...it's not a nice language. The feeling of something dark and terrible is summoned forth when he starts to chant. Mend knows no magic. Knows nothing about magic. Knows this is bad. Unfortunately, she does know enough, at this point, to recognize magic. Which means that going looking for the forcefield generator and disabling it, her first plan of action on seeing how the fleeing civilians are being trapped, is a waste of time. Thor. VERY glad to see Thor, whom she doesn't know, but who gives a sense of strength, of power. Her priority is the safety of the people here, but she can't see a way to get them out. Yet. The darkness rolls over the stadium, making people panic...can she do anything about that? Slowly, she makes her way around the stadium towards the announcers' booth. Up to something? Why, yes, she is. Thor had barely gotten to his feet as his brother makes introductions to the front giant. There's a moment, a critical moment wheren Thor is unprepared, made so by the fact that the truth that his dear brother is adopted (which he /knew/ but never dwelled upon) hits him. Tradition dictates that Thor not be rude, and extend his hand. Training dictates that Thor take him hammer and shove it up the frost giant's- KRACK! FOUR! Frost giant club hits Thor squarely in the torso and lifts the Asgardian Prince clean off his feet. The force of the blow sends the Storm Lord sailing away from the beast and toward the stands. With his scarlet cape fluttering about him, Thor slams bodily into a wall just above one of the mob-filled entrances. The shockwave from his impact ripples through the forcefields surrounding the stadium, and with a brief flicker, they spasm then fade away. Thor tumbles out into the parking lot, demolishing a half dozen cars before he comes to a stop, crouching. Another crack of thunder rings out, Thor's enraged battle cry. He'll be launching himself back into the fray in the next heartbeat. On the field, next to Axiom, Thor's helmet drops to the grass with a soft and muted thump. Nate pauses briefly when he sees Thor and Axiom confronting the intruding group. Maybe he won't have to do anything... and then Thor gets whacked out of the stadium. With a grin, Nate jumps to the field, his clothes shifting to his combat outfit, dark blue and gold. Then he spots Satana. "Hey! What are you doing here?" One of Loki's minions, some eight feet tall troll or ogre, charges him, but crashes with an invisible barrier a few yards from Nate. The boy's left eye is glowing golden very brightly. He could feel himself changing, even as he ran from the frightened crowd. Those who caught a glimpse of the 'heroic' teen making his way towards the action could even see it, too. His eyeballs had become pure white, flesh was starting to lose color and fade to a grayish tint. This was his nightmare, and he was living it as the nightmares of others. A hairy appendage starts to grow out of his back as he passes an arachnophobe. That kid who wouldn't go back to the circus after last year? That's the reason his hair is turning as bright and as red as Boffo the Clown's from that same circus. Eventually, he manages to jump over the last barricade and lands with a thud in the outfield grass. Right about six feet away from a rather angry looking troll that seems to have noticed him. "No, no. Get away before...-" That's about the second he realizes. He knows. "...I know what you fear." The words are said softly, and that's about the moment he feels the changes happening. Diffirent than the norm. His hair growing longer... and blonder. His body growing as well, becoming far more muscular than the normally scrawny Terry... and a picture-perfect doppleganger of the God of Thunder himself, complete with mighty Mjolnir in his hand. "You dare face a Prince of Asgard in battle? Come then, let us engage!" ...the words sound foreign in his mouth, but he's speaking from the troll's fear, now. "Woah!" Axiom yelps, diving out of the way so he isn't caught up in the Frost Giant Classic. Rolling to a stop and landing crouched, he stares at the hole Thor made. The helmet gets a look and the teen bites his lip. Before he can do much more, there's a...well, Axiom has no idea what it is. It's big, ugly, green, carrying a sword, and looking very much like it wants to make Eddie and his head two seperate parts. Letting out a little squeak, Axiom flails a little before remembering he has Thor's powers. Taking a breath, he concentrates on controlling the Earth. A small, intense tremor sends the beast faceplanting at Eddie's feet and the teen lets out a breath of relief. "Too close..." he says, backing up quickly and ending up tripping over Thor's lost helmet. This sends him end over head and he ends up tangled in his cape. "Ow." As the chanting continues, that intense feeling of darkness continues as well. The clouds above start to swirl, and lightning strikes cascade down into the lights, illuminating everything brightly for a few heartbeats, before plunging everything into darkness with but a shower of sparks. A single thick shaft of moonlight shines on the field, giving everything a ghostly pallar, and leaving the ground and stadium thick with shadows. Shadows that start to move...and hiss...and gather...and slither their way towards the pitcher's mound with an unnatural life born of Loki's dark chanting. The minions all start to spread out, surrounding their shielded leader in a protective ring. The ogre that charged Nate blinks a few times, before leaping to his feet and going beserk. He starts to slam his twin axes into the barrier seperating him from Nate over and over again, heedless of his own body and foaming at the mouth. The Troll facing Terrance actaully takes a step back...then two. No one told him he was gonna have to face Thor single handed. That was Jord's job! An orc, carrying a long and wicked bastard sword is attempting to seperate Axoim's head from his body before the very ground trips him up and sends him to the floor, sprawling. One of the archers takes that moment to turn and loose an enchanted arrow at Axiom. The second archer turns and looses at Nate. Ah good. She's being ignored. That's often the best way when your powers are purely defensive, when you don't understand the powers ranged against you. To be overlooked is an advantage. Mend, into the announcers' booth. Which is empty. The commentator is presumably somewhere in the panicked crowd. Now. Basic psychology, U.S. military version. The thing that has the strongest calming effect on people, the sound humans pay *the* most attention to? A calm female voice. Mend grabs the microphone. "The situation is under control. There is no need to panic. Please evacuate in an orderly manner." Thor might not have *intended* to smash the forcefield around the stadium, but he did. How much impact does it have? Some. Of course, it also draws the attention of Evil to the fact that there is somebody who sounds far calmer than she is messing with things in the booth. But if it prevents even a few injuries as people stampede for the doors...which it is...then its time well spent as those more suited to heavy combat go after the bad guys. From the parking lot, Thor tornado-flings himself over the stadium again (because there's no point in going through the hole he made and risking rubble falling on hapless mortals) so he can dive bomb the frost giant. Double drop kick from several hundred feet up, followed immediately by a lightning filled Mjolnir strike as the Thunder lets the force of his drop carry him down to his knees atop the giant's chest. Poor Jord. The giant staggers backwards several steps, but this was why his cousin brought him: to keep Thor occupied. Occupied enough to keep Thor from calling out orders. "Axiom, unmake the ground aAH-*" Jord does his job well by grabbing Thor's scarlet cape and using it to yank the smaller Asgardian off and bashing him all Hulk-Loki style into the ground cutting off whatever else the prince had been about to say. Unfortunately for Jord, the moment Thor felt himself being yanked, the aesir-born toss the hammer over Jord's shoulder and refraining from immediately recalling it, so that the hammer seems to land lightly upon Jord's shoulder. Jord drops to a knee as the hammer suddenly refuses to move. In the shallow crater, Thor's hand lifts to the edge as he works to pull himself out of the dirt. Thor is unhappy. Jord got dirt in his hair. Nate winces when the ogre begins pounding his telekinetic barrier with his axes. It hits much harder than any normal human, and the barrier glows gold as Nate reinforces it. He was going to have words with Satana, but now there is a guy with a bow trying to shot him, making him divide his attention to shield himself from the arrows. Too much to ignore it, so he dispels the barrier, and as the ogre stumbles forward, he hits the creature with a powerful telekinetic blast and sends him flying to the other side of the field. Now the funny-looking guy with the bow: "You should have brought a larger weapon," points out Nate. Several words and chanted is harsh, foreign language that drips of darkness and then Satana's in the air. She hovers above the shield that surrounds Loki, the wind whipping her long red hair and black skirt about her. The demoness' entire body is engulfed in blackness, hiding her form from view. From that blackness comes a red streak that seems to slither it's way out of her body and onto the ground. What seems like a small stream of magma, which is accompanied by the scent of sulfer and brimstone, begins to grow once it's on the ground. It coils itself loosely around the shield that surrounds Loki yet never touches it. The magma begins to take shape, seeming to cool until there, in place of the red stream, is a massive serpant. Basilisk. The very demon that inspired the legends. With it's paralyzing stare and it's fangs dripping with venom, the demon adds yet another layer of protection around the guard, daring any to try to reach him. Satana comes back into view, a evil smile on her features as she turns her red eyes on Nate and just stares at him a moment before looking over the grounds, giving a soft hiss and a sharp nod of her head that has those soldiers not engaged in battle rushing to cover the exits. Of course, then Mend speaks and draws Satana's attention. More of that dark language is spoken, this time directed at Basilisk before Satana heads towards the announcer's booth to put an end to the calm, letting loose a few bolts of the Hellfire as she goes. When she lands in the doorway, however, the flame is surrounding her hands once again. "Now now... None of that." Knowing what will happen if they allow Loki to be harmed, three of the soldier break off of their guard of exits and move to intercept Nate, Axiom and Terrance. A distraction ploy. They seem to be human. Or very close to it anyhow. None of the speak but the sync up perfectly, as if there's a silent form of commuincation between them. It's only when their forms blur and shift that it becomes apparent what they are... three walking beings of pure fire. Elementals. At least they seem to decide when they catch things on fire so... No random flames. Yay! Terry-Thor smiles as the troll facing him moves to step away. "I see thine thrist for combat has waned, foul beast. Mine has not, have at thee!" With that said, the not-so-Norseman charges forward with his imitation Mjolnir in tow... swinging his arm and the hammer forward when he's gotten closer to his foe, and connecting square in it's chest with a mighty blow that sends the troll back several feet. He may not have looked like Thor before, but he can certainly /hit/ like the man he's become! It might not bode well for some, but the more fear that pervades the air, the easier it is for Terry to do what he's doing... and it doesn't hurt that Thor is a shared fear among at least some of Loki's forces, either. It's keeping Terry on automatic, his own persona shoved aside to make room for the one that's so terrifying to his foes. Turning now to better face both the foe he's engaged and the fire elemental making it's way in his direction. "Come, let us see if thou earnest a place in the halls of Valhalla this day!" Untangling himself from the mimicked cape, Axiom just tears the thing off and tosses it aside. "I do not d-do well with those," he says. Thor's voice catches his attention and he looks up to see Thor by a troll...and by the Frost Giant. "Okay...not right," he mutters. Before he can make any decisions on who's the real one, there's that arrow. Axiom yelps and lifts his hammer. It's not the mighty Mjölnir but it is an incredible immitation. So when the arrow strikes that mimicked Uru metal, it's deflected. This makes Axiom take a step back. Scowling, Axiom charges up and sends a bolt of lightning rocketing at the elven archer. "Okay...now..." and then there's a fire person coming at him and stares. "The Human Torch is way cooler," he grumbles, trying to figure out what to do next. It's an odd sight, watching the shadows from all around get sucked into a ugly, misshapen black hunk of onyx that Loki hold up. The shadows 'scream' on the edge of hearing using the voices of forgotten friends, and long lost loved ones. Faint whispers and shapes on the edge vision that are sucked into the gem and silenced. The God of Evil's chanting is reaching a peak, his voice echoing darkly off the emptying stadium, and the shadows scream and claw unwillingly, holding on to whatever...and whomever they can on thier path to the pitcher's mound. People start to freak as they are being grasped by the shadows and being drug towards the field. Even up in the announcers booth, the shadow hiding beneath the desk starts to sceam and panic, grabbing onto what it can to hold itself in this realm. Even one of Loki's own minions, a creature covered head to toe in chains is pulled from his feet and drug along the grass as both it and the shadow scream in terror. Calm. Not easy to maintain...when there's a blazing demoness standing in the doorway. Belatedly, Mend realized she just made...the *same mistake as the incompetent villain*. Locking the door wouldn't have stopped the being before her, but it might have slowed her down enough for a few more people to escape whatever unpleasant fate is planned for them. Mend swallows. She doesn't have to worry about bullets, or knives, or swords. Likely not fire either, providing she doesn't get *completely* crispy crittered. Demons wielding dark magics? She's scared for the first time, swallowing it down, forcing it back. Turning the mic off before something is heard that will undo the effect of her calm voice, a slight click echoing through the booth as she does so. Demon. Flames. Water probably won't put them out even if she could find the sprinkler system in there. She can't teleport, or fly, or fire eyebeams. The booth is sizable, but it only has one actual entrance. She COULD go out the front, through the glass. Last resort option, stored up in her head as she shifts her stance. Ready to try and make a break for it *past* Satana. Of course, the dang wings don't help with *that* idea. Getting to his feet, Thor is about to summon Mjolnir when his own voice rings out to him from over there. What in the nine realms? Not now. Thor turns his attention back to the battle as the darkness begins pulling at him, raking bone chilling fingers across his shins and thighs, clawing at his cape and trying to drag him down. Jord struggles under Mjolnir's 'weight', trying to shift his shoulder out from under the weapon. The shadows are likewise pulling at the frost giant. Thor turns toward Loki, not liking what he must do. His eyes flicker dark, like a slate gray, and Jord's Son (wait! Not that Jord. Not Frost Giant,Loki's Cousin Jord. The Earth, Jord. Jord, whom the Greeks call Gaea. Honest! Ignore the fact that Loki's birthed a horse, a wolf, and a zombie.) calls upon the gifts of his birthright. An earthquake, small but powerful, and centered upon Loki himself. "Brother! Thou shalt stop this Mischief," he commands, voice booming as the cracking Earth. His feet leave the ground as he drifts up, away from the shadows clawing at him. His hands are half-curled, like grabbing claws, and he seems to be pulling his hands away from each other, just as he seeks to pull the Earth part from itself at his Brother's feet. Nate grabs the archer with telekinesis, and hurls him to the other side of the stadium, without the bow. Then he turns to face the next minion, blasting him with telekinesis like he did with the ogre. Only the fire elemental just keeps coming with a hole in his 'chest' with gets filled with fire again in a couple seconds. "Nice trick," comments Nate, raising a shield to protect himself from the monster fists just in time. The fire doesn't touch him, but the heat does, forcing him to step back. A growl rips from Satana. She doesn't have time for this! Thor's voice draws her attention for a split second, eyes narrowing. Both of her hands are encompassed in the Hellfire... One fireball is let loose on Mend and the other the demoness sends flying towards Thor, before hissing in the demonic language again. Basilisk lets out a high pitched shriek and turns it's gaze on Thor. Should the Thunder God meet the snake-demons eyes, he find himself completely paralyzed, utterly unable to move. While she keeps part of her attention on the Thor and Loki, Satana looks back at Mend and once more lifts herself into the air as she the shadows try to claw at her. "What to do... what to do..." she taunts the hero. The Elemental pressing it's attack on Nate brings it's hands together and shoots a stream of fire against the shield, intensifying the heat from it's body. The fire being facing off with Terrance smirks. It doesn't fear Thor. Two fireballs are shot from the being, sent flying right for Terrance. The one heading for Axiom? It grins and reaches out, meaning to grabt the young hero's hand which holds his hammer, intending to disarm him one way or another. The shadows just upped the ante at least tenfold... and there's changes reflecting in Terry's form as well. As the fears around him evolve, including the fear of the troll that he had seized upon. No longer a mirrored copy of the God of Thunder, while the shape is still there fair skin and blonde hair have turned to an inky black. The imposter 'Son of Odin' has revealed himself as such, and the fears that go with it tend to be of a darker nature, as well. "...or perhaps Valhalla is not thine destination, perhaps thou art destined for He-" ...that's about the time that the fireball catches him in the shoulder, and the 'shadow Thor' lets out a nightmarish howl of pain. The troll is abandoned - poor thing is trying to escape the shadows himself - as Terry starts making his way towards the being that shot him. Focusing... trying to seize on it's fear, if it has one. If not, this will turn very bad, very fast! Axiom tries to form a plan quickly. All the shadows and the screaming distract him though. A shudder runs up his spine as he pulls away from some of those grasping shadowy claws. When he sees Thor lifting up, deciding that has to be the real one at the same time, Axiom gets an idea. Just as he's feeling the heat of the elemental monster and his skin burning, Axiom flies back and up. Raising his hammer to the sky, Axiom starts to work summoning the most rain he can. Fire monsters don't like water, right? So...let it rain! Besides, some cold water would be nice for his burned hand and arm. An earthquake rips through the ground beneath Loki, just as he completes his ritual. Loki blinks a few times, his normally mischevious green eyes now a solid polished black as he floats over the rift that used to be the pitcher's mound. The shield around him shifts, and vanishes as the God of mischief floats across the ground, moving towards second base and towards the spot to where the group first appeared. "You had your chance to prove yourself my ally, Thor. Now you are just another obstacle that must be dealth with. Perhaps your puny mortals will mourn your passing. I however, have already buried and lamented the loss of Donar."Loki hisses softly, in a voice that still carries to all present. "Come my Queen. It is finished." he calls to Satana. The quiet whispers and hidden screams have all gone quiet. Very quiet. As the shadows themselves are all gone. Loki's minions and scattered civilians all start to pick themselves back up as The God of Mischief waves a hand, and a portal appears behind him. Crap...fire. She *tries* to dodge, but she can't quite make it...of course, it's not real fire. When it hits her, she yells, at the top of her voice, "GO AWAY!" Who she's aiming it at might be Satana or it might be somebody none of them can see. "No. No." Oh crap. The poor girl's clearly hallucinating something. Clearly. And, at least temporarily, she's out of it...dropping to one knee and whispering. "No. You're wrong. I'm not a freak. I'm *not a freak*." Then she just curls into a ball. "No..." Oh dear. Hopefully it's temporary. Focused upon rending the ground open at his Brother's feet, Thor is in no place to dodge. More so as Loki hisses those biting words at him, and Basilisk locks gazes with the Thunderer. The slate fades from his eyes in an instant, leaving troubled stormy blue behind. Lips part. Hellfire strikes. Basilisk's gaze locks. Thor would have screamed, had not the creature frozen him. Thor plummets to the ground, falling back into the crateor he was in previously. Paralyzed for a solid two seconds, his strength of will battling at the fear and paralysis, Thor's mind rages a battle against itself, coiled in on itself with its own fears. What he fears is already coming to pass: the loss of family and Brother, Mjolnir out of his grasp. The hellfire magnifies that, causing the prince to lose track of where the hammer is for a heartbeat or three. Terror, unlike anything even Nilfheim can conjure, has Thor shaking as he crawls back out of the hole he was in, unneeded breath torn from his throat in ragged gasps. Is Terrance near? Thor's fears include having his powers stripped away and flung to Earth as a mortal. All the knowledge, wants, desires, pulls of a god; itty bitty living space of a mere man. Fear of holding Mjolnir, but being unable to heft her in defense of anything, not even himself. "Brother," Thor whispers horsely, trying to reach out a hand for his retreating brother only to find that his armor weights him down, and the motion is weak at best. In this mortal form, as the last of teh Hellfire Fire forces him to feel that he is in, would Sif have him? There's not even the Warrior's Rage near at hand to pull him from this terror. Nate is forced back again as the fire almost completely surrounds him, stopped by the golden half-bubble of telekinetic energy he has created. It is not a strong construct, but flawed, and it is not protecting him much from the heat. Physically attacking the elemental didn't work so well the last time, but he has other resources. He can feel the alien mind of the elemental, too strange to read but not too strange so he can't hit it with a telepathic spike. Suddenly the elemental is the one stepping back, losing the humanoid form and screaming like... only fire could scream. That one is a minion that is not getting back. The effects of the Hellfire are, indeed, temporary. It will last only until the fear has run it's course and is conquered or about half an hour, whichever happens first. The loss of energy, however, lasts about forty-eight hours as the body recouperates. Satana's eyes flicker over to Loki for a moment and she nods. Her own flight takes over to second base where she lightly touches down at the God's side. That dark language is chanted again and once more Basilisk shrieks before turning into nothing more than shadow which wraps itself around Satana and then disappears into her body, leaving the demoness smiling darkly as she squares her shoulders and straightens her back, that dark aura and magic still surrounding her. A dark smile curves her lips as she watches the effect her and those at her command had on the heroes. Her eyes land on Thor and she smirks. "Puny God." Water? Water is bad! As the rain starts, the Elementals screech is pain, steam rising up from the as their bodies slowy fade away into nothingness. This is turning out to be an event that is going to traumatize Terry for the next few days, it would seem. Had it been left at becoming Thor? ...well, that might've been neat. The shadow-Thor wasn't even the worst of it... although certainly not public relations friendly in any form. As he approaches the fire elemental and feels the shadows letting go, he seizes on a new fear... and a smile of pearly white teeth contrast against the inky blackness of his form. "I know what /you/ fear, too." His shape starts becoming violent and fluid -- literally. He gains two more feet of height and a nearly doubles in with and girth, his legs merging together. Color returns to his form to better reflect the creature he's becoming - a water elemental, to be precise... and a raging one at that. There's no words now, just an almost serpentine charge along the ground towards the elemental that attacked him... although no attack. His foes are retreating, and he revels in this one's fear before Axiom's assault evaporates it and it's counterparts. ...besides, the charge takes him closer to Thor, which stops him dead in his tracks. He starts shrinking, again. Moving closer to the ground and taking on a very mortal form... but not his own. No. Once again he transforms into the God of Thunder, but one that's quickly losing it's godliness "I can feel it inside thee, Thor... thou art not what thy believe thineself to be, no longer the mighty Prince of Asgard..." ...the armor's starting the disappear, and 'Mjolnir' is melting in his hand. "...but a mortal man, alone and afraid..." ...it wouldn't be a bad idea to move Terry and Thor /away/ from one another right about now. The teen can't stop himself. Rain is bad for elementals but its good for Axiom. He's afraid, yes. Not that he'll be hurt...that he'll fail to help. That he'll let down Thor and his friends out there. And he's angry too. Angry at Loki for everything he's done since Eddie first met him and what effecc its had on Sif and Thor. At how its threatened that little slice of happiness he finally found. A home, friends, and family on top of living his dream of superheroics. But the rain helps him push that back for right now. Giving in to fear and anger when there are villains to stop and people to save is not what a hero does as far as he's concerned. That's not what Wiccan or Superman or Thor would do so he's going to make sure he doesn't either. Keep going even if it hurts and he's afraid. Loki's voice and his words make Eddie tense and turn a scowl down his way. Pointing, he calls down some lightning Loki's way in hopes of a repeat of the last time. Any follow up is halted though since Axiom's spotted Thor and the fake Thor. He doesn't know who or what Terry really is but he sees someone trying to mess with someone he cares about so...CHARGE! "Knock off all that garbage!" he calls, charging right for Terry!Thor with the intent of snatching him up and flying him away from Thor. Loki takes one last look around, studying the effects and devastation on Yankee stadium as his eyes fall upon Terrance and the effect he and Thor are having on one another. "That one may prove to be worth attempting to recruit." he says softly to Satana, before stepping forward to allow his minions that are still upright and Satana to flee through the portal. Loki holds up a hand and 'catches' Axioms lightning all Darth Vader style. "Fear mortals. The very darkness and shadows of the night are now mine to command. You have no hope. Even your strongest champions wither in fear before me. You will learn to kneel. Or you will know pain unending. There is no salvation save through me." comes the taunting whisper, egging the effects of the fear on. With one last smile Loki turns and moves through the portal, and vanishes. It's a good job Terrance isn't close to Mend or he'd turn into something worse: A bigot. She's got her hand over her face now, palm upwards, as if to push somebody or something away, as if to make space. "No. Father. You're wrong." Almost a whisper. Thor has brother trouble. Mend has father issues. This might be turning into a pattern...anyone else got family trouble? She sees him, clearly. Pushing her. Pushing her backwards towards fire, heat, a literal portal to hell, no less terrifying for the fact that it exists only in her head. "You're WRONG!" she screams. Because if he's right, then Thor is deluded or a demon, and from what little she has seen she finds both of those possibilities equally hard to believe. If he's right, then Wonder Woman is a fool following false gods to perdition. Yet if he's wrong...if everything he's built his life on...and abruptly she is the one pushing him, pushing him with what she is turning into. With the fact that she has embraced all that he would hate about her. The costume, telling the entire world she is not, after all, quite human. The quiet talk with Piotr. The party at the Amazon embassy, the uncertainty. The questioning of what is real and what is not. On her feet. "Dammit, father, why do you have to be so..." So tied to his own narrow beliefs, such that the fear switches. From him destroying her to the world she now lives in destroying him, and against that, she can think of no defense. None except to try and turn the pushing hand into a pulling one. She doesn't *want* this feud. Doesn't *want* any of it. The images in his mind had almost faded, almost cleared when his own voice is talking to him, from outside himself. Thor lifts his head, blue eyes focusing on himself (Terrance). A gasp, and Thor works at shaking his head, working to pull that will to bear, the might of Asgard. But the more he pulls, the more the Hellfire burns his emotions with his fears, and the stronger it seems to grow. Thor pales even as miniThor Axiom flies in to save the day. Oh, look. There's Mjolnir! Jord's managed to slide himself out from under it and is fleeing after his cousin through the portal! Red eyes turn and land on Terrance just before he is pulled away by Axiom. The succubus nods in agreement. "Indeed, my Dark God." Though Phobia may be the best to approach him. When Loki steps forward, Satana stays at his side for a bit longer, waiting until those they brought with them are through before she lightly touches Loki's arm and then disappears through the portal herself. Distance is one of the two best things that could have happened for both Thor and Terry right about now, and Eddie takes the imitation Thor with no resistance (he was focused on Thor, afterall) further and further away until he starts to change once again... to a shape that's considerably less familiar to the gathered heroes. Just a rather commonplace teenaged boy in jeans and... a partially burned away shirt, who's looking up at Eddie with wide eyes. "I... I can explain." he doesn't really want to, but he can. His head slumps down and he's about to start talking when he realizes... that the ground's beneath him. Pretty /far/ beneath him. "Whoa, whoa. Down, down!" Now /he's/ panicked. Being carried in the air isn't something he's used to. At all. He's wrong. Marissa *knows* her father is wrong, because she knows she is not a monster. Not a freak. And if she is going to hell, then all the cool people are there. But she still takes his invisible hand. "Don't let yourself fall," she tells him, softly, dangerously. "I still love you." Then she's leaving the booth, out into the night, the last vestiges of the fear rolling off of her to be replaced by profound exhaustion. Later, she'll be found in the tower, curled up on the couch, practically mainlining chocolate icecream. Because that's how teenage girls react to being mindscrewed. She'll get over it. Eventually. Axiom just blinks at fake!Thor turning into a guy his age. He shifts his grip quickly from an aggressive one to 'save the civillian and hope you don't accidentally cop a feel' one. "Okay, c-c-calm down. It'll be okay!" he says, quickly heading to the ground with Terry. Loki's words just spark a little more anger in Axiom. There's fear too but there's also a little building determination. "Next time I see him..." Axiom trails off quietly. Thor shakes his head again, still trying to clear it. He can see Mjolnir. His eyes focus on the weapon. He seeks to reach out a hand, to summon Mjolnir. He's tired. This is not a tired he's felt before. As the fear lifts slowly, the fatigue sets in. He summons the hammer again. This time, it slides a foot, tearing up more green. Thor pauses, panting, sweat suddenly upon his brow. This is /not/ right! Eyes flaring, lips pressing into a line, Thor forces it, forces Mjolnir to come to his hand. he can not let fear take him. Vertigo, however.... Thor drops to a knee, Mjolnir feeling heavy. Just need to catch breath. Thor pants a few moments, a drop of sweat rolling down his temple to his neck. Then, with a grunt, the God of Tunder leaps into the air, wobbles a bit, then slowly starts heading toward his mortal dwelling. Thor, dragging his butt home. "Right, right. Calm. Calm is for people not dangling above the ground!" A little hostile? Well, that's just Terry for you. He'd like to be alone right now, but is pretty sure that this isn't in his near future... but once he can? He's probably going to lock himself in his room for a few days. Other than that, he's shutting up until he's down. "Don't worry. I won't drop you," rare confidence from Eddie. Of course he isn't aware of Thor leaving...and when the god of thunder gets far enough, its out of Axiom's range. No longer boosting Thor means he's not mimicing. So about a food above the ground, Axiom loses power and his costume shifts back to the usual blue and white spandex. Falling, Axiom tries to make it so he'll break Terry's fall. Superheros aren't something that Terry's exactly used to having around. He's a kid from the suburbs, and before today? Hadn't seen even one face to face. Now? It's become clear that there's more people like him out there... exception being that they're not monsters like he is. "Right." he replies -- and then there's a brief sensation of falling, and landing on Eddie. On his burnt shoulder, which elicits a wince before he rolls back onto the ground. Don't mind him. He's just going to stay there for a little while. "... still working on your landings?" Axiom winces as well, both from his burned hand hitting the ground and a teenage boy dropping onto him. He doesn't think Terry is a monster, just a bit heavy. "I land b-better when the powers I borrow don't suddenly vanish," he murmurs, blushing. "Are you alright?" "I've been better." mutters the other teen, moving to try and get up to his feet. It's a slow process, though, as he's got to avoid using the arm that got burned by the fireballs if he doesn't want the standing to hurt. "I... just gotta go. Now. I'm late for... curfew, yeah." Truth be told? He just wants to get away from everyone right now. That's not the part he's going to say out loud, though. Axiom starts to push himself to his feet as well. "Umm...you should probably let paramedics have a look at you first," he says, glancing at the burn. There's a frown when he notices Thor left him behind but he just clenches the burnt fist to distract himself from it. There's work to be done around the stadium, no time for getting worried and down. "I'll stop by a doctor, really." ...that he might do. Paramedics might mean other victims of what happened. Victims who still might be afraid of what they went though, and... well, he doesn't need to say more than that. "You might wanna get out of here too before the crowd realizes you can do... y'know, what you can do. Last thing either of us need is a makeshift mob." ...and unless he's stopped? Terry has every intention of getting the heck out of Dodge. "Sorry. I'm n-not going anywhere. I've got to help people. You stay safe though," he offers to Terry. There's a mental note made to check on him later before Axiom heads into work to start helping the scared and injured. He's no god or superman but he's going to do everything he can. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs